


The queen's sorrow

by merlinusambrosius



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinusambrosius/pseuds/merlinusambrosius





	The queen's sorrow

Igraine stared out of the castle. She had given her child to Merlin but she missed it dearly. If she had a choice, she'd have it with her, hold it closely to her. She would show the child how much she loved it. Igraine didn't have a choice, Merlin and her king had told her to give the child to Merlin, who would find it somewhere to grow up safely, so Igraine gave the child. Igraine let out a sigh as Uther put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it is hard to be without your child, but it had to happen wife." He told her. Igraine looked up at him, "I know husband." she put on her best smile as her thoughts wandered to her other children, Morgan in particular. It must be hard for the rebellious child, alone in a convent, without the love she had always desperatly needed. Uther gave Igraine a kiss and left the room. Igraine let out another sigh and continued to stare out of the castle, tommorow she would ride to the convent to visit the daughter. She hoped she could see her son too someday.


End file.
